The Farplane Chronicles
by Devil Asuka 666
Summary: Tidus, Jecht, Braska and Auron have a nice talk about the events that occured on their journeys, and the women of FFX. Rated R for the reasons i explain inside.
1. Author's Introduction

Author's Introduction:  
  
Hi guys, and welcome to my 2nd FFX fic.  
  
This one's more serious than the others, though.  
  
Warning: may contain spoilers for the whole FFX game (not the X-2, obviously).   
  
Well, this story happens, obviously, on the Farplane. Tidus, Jecht, Braska and Auron have a long talk about their time in Spira, and specially, about the women they loved, and the other "non-loved" women too. And remember: when four guys talk about women, anything can happen, and anyone can show up, like Chappu, or even Seymour!  
  
By the way, the dialogues "modes" are not always the same. They change within the situations that happen along the story. For example, when it's a relaxed one you can see dialogues like "Tidus:.../Auron:...", and when it's a dramatic (or deep) one, you can see dialogues like "Tidus sadly said/Jecht goofly asked"... It varies, and normally, it's the same conversation "mode" during a single chapter.  
  
Anyway, grab a chair, order a beer, and join the conversation. Make yourself at home.  
  
Pairing: Tidus+Yuna, Auron+Rikku, and a little of the Wakka+Lulu+Chappu love triangle.  
  
Oh, almost forgot:  
  
Rated R for the mature content, language, and some sexual scenes and content. The so-called 'bad words' are rare on this fanfiction, though, and the sexual subject is dealed with a romantic point of view, not a perverted/obscene one.  
  
And warning number 2: I can't define this fanfiction in only two "types": i think it's a mix of them all. It has lots of romance and humour, melancholy, and a bit of drama. The first chapter may seem no-romantic (it's just a humorous introduction, after all), but more romantic days will come. Don't worry.  
  
And of course, this story has lots of fantasy... and love.  
  
But let's get on with the fic, shall we ?  
  
.  
  
[note: i am posting this "chapter" now, as well as the second one. As the updates on the fanfiction take about 1 day or something to appear, it's natural that you could have to wait that time to read the story.]  
  
.  
  
p.s: i haven't read any other fics that also happen in the farplane, except for "Tidus' Kareoke song parodies" (story id: 964838), and its story is not similar to this one. So don't even try to accuse me of plagiarism.  
  
(by the way, if that story's author is reading this: good job there!) 


	2. Another Day In Paradise

Author's Notes: this is going to be a "chat-like" chapter (because it's 90% dialogues). This kind of an introduction to the story, you know. The romance (and the other stuff) comes in the next chapters. This is a more humoristical one.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
bChapter 1 : Another Day In Paradise/b  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ah, the Farplane. The other world where the departed souls live, seeking eternal rest. The cenary for this story.  
  
It had been two months since Sin and Yu Yevon were defeated. An eternal Calm had finally arrived.  
  
At the Farplane, Tidus, Auron, Jecht and Braska live normal 'lives'. Well, as normal as they could be in that otherworld.  
  
Braska leads a religious center, Auron is the owner of a martial arts school, and Tidus and his father... Well, those can never change. They spend their days playing blitzball like crazy.  
  
Tidus: Dad, your Jecht Shot is not your trademark anymore.  
  
Jecht: Aw, c'mon, don't mess with me, kiddo!  
  
Tidus: Oh yeah ? Check this out. -Then, the blond performs the jecht shot, with an amazing agility and strength, leaving his father stunned.  
  
Jecht: What the...?  
  
Tidus only laughed. - Looks like i won.  
  
Jecht: Grr... But you've only won the battle, not the war!!!  
  
Behind them, a feminine voice appeared: "Honey, don't be so hard with him."  
  
Jecht: Ok Sakura, ok.  
  
Tidus: Thanks bout that, mom.  
  
It was Tidus' mom. He found her again on the farplane, and finally, the three of them lived together as a family. But in separate houses... Tidus lived in a small but comfty apartment, while his parents lived in a 'normal size' house.  
  
Sakura: And by the way, Auron asked me to tell you a message: he and Braska are gonna be on the Heaven's Café this night, and they invited you. For a guy's talk, i believe.  
  
Tidus: Oh, that talk! He mencioned it a couple of days before, but he hadn't got a date for it, until now.  
  
Jecht: Yeah, but we'll go. This kid over here could use a little fun.  
  
Sakura smiled.: Now we should go. You two could take a nice, hot bath. You both look like you need it.  
  
Tidus: Yeah, we'll do it. I'm going to my place then. Well, i see you around 8, at Heaven's Café, Dad?  
  
Jecht: Roger!  
  
Tidus kissed his mom goodbye, and went to his place. His parents went to their home as well.  
  
~~~  
  
At 8pm, there they were, in the cosy little place called Heaven's Café. Auron, Braska and Jecht were already there. Tidus was late, as usual. Some minutes later, the tired blond appeared.  
  
Tidus: Sorry guys, but i was caught in the traffic.  
  
Auron: Tidus, there is no traffic in the Farplane.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Tidus: Well, you caught me in that one. I was just taking care of my image... You know, a man's gotta please those who see him. I have to be minimaly elegant everyday.  
  
Jecht laughed.: That's a girlish attitude. Now, besides being a crybaby, you are also girlish.  
  
Tidus just said: Dad, shut up. ¬¬  
  
Braska: Your father is like that, i guess we have to live with it.  
  
Auron: You're right. But it is worse when he drinks. -Even hearing a "Hey!" from Jecht, Auron continued.- If we keep him away from alcohol, everything is okay.  
  
Tidus: I guess. Well, speaking of drinks, i guess it's time to order some drinks, don't you think?  
  
Jecht: Yeah, bring them on!  
  
Braska: Wait, my friend. You cannot drink alcohol, so we'll order an orange juice for you.  
  
Jecht: Orange juice is for sissies, and besides, makes me fart. No can do.  
  
Tidus looked embarassed.: Dad!!! We could use some education around here!!!  
  
Jecht laughed.: Sorry kid, but it's the truth. Anyway, i'm okay with milk shakes.  
  
Auron called the waitress.: Let's see what we want... Hmm, Sake for me, Braska wants Porto wine, Jecht will take a chocolate milkshake, and Tidus...  
  
Tidus: I'll have a whisky.  
  
Jecht: Hey! Aren't you too young for that? o.O  
  
Tidus: Dad, i'm already 17. And besides, beer doesn't satisfy me anymore.  
  
Braska: If you keep drinking like that, you'll end up like your father.  
  
The guys laughed. Tidus was pissed off with that comment: he still had that "i don't wanna be like my dad" trauma.  
  
Waitress: Gentlemen, i am sorry to interrupt you, but i have to work...  
  
Auron: No, we are the ones who must be sorry. Anyway, it's a dose of Sake, a chocolate milkshake, a dose of Porto wine, and a glass of whisky.  
  
The waitress only said "Very well", and some minutes later, brought the drinks to the four men.  
  
Tidus: So, i guess this is going to be a long talk... or am i wrong?  
  
Braska: Actually, you're right. I pictured this conversation to be one of those "all- night lasting" ones.  
  
Jecht: If we can get some conversation.  
  
Braska: I'm sure we'll find some topics for our long talk.  
  
Suddenly, Jecht starts with a stupid joke: Hey guys, what are the similarities between the great wall of China, and Claudia Schiffer ?  
  
Tidus: Um, i dunno... oO'  
  
Jecht: They're both long and full of curves, and they've both been penetrated by David Copperfield! Bwahahaha!  
  
Everybody sweatdrops.  
  
Tidus: Erm, dad, this is suppose to be a decent fanfiction, ok? And even this being a guy talk, we can't talk too dirty.  
  
Jecht: Why not?  
  
Auron: Because... Oh, forget it.  
  
Tidus: Please, someone call Lulu and ask her to shoot out Ultima.  
  
Braska: I can do that.  
  
Tidus: You can ? o.o But, well, it's another thing with Lulu, you know.  
  
Jecht: What Lulu? The big-boobed mage?  
  
Tidus: Yeah, that's right... But, hey! How do you know that?  
  
Jecht: Auron told me.  
  
Auron tried to do that "It wasn't me" look. Suddenly, a male voice appeared from behind them: "What else did he told you?".  
  
Tidus recongnized him.: Chappu, my bro! xD  
  
Chappu: Wassup ? ^^  
  
Tidus: Wazaaaaap ! XD  
  
Chappu: Wazaaaaaaaaaaaaap ! :DDD  
  
Tidus: Wazaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap ! XDDDDD  
  
The two young ones were almost screaming, making everyone that was around them, to stare at them.  
  
Braska was a little embarassed.: Erm, could you too lower your voice a bit? Everyone's looking at us.  
  
Chappu realized what he was looking like.: Oh, sorry, Lord Braska. May i sit down?  
  
Auron: Go ahead. Want anything?  
  
Chappu: Just a beer. -Auron then orders a beer.- So, what were you guys talking about?  
  
Tidus: Your beloved Lulu... -the blond starts to blink his eyes fast, like those cartoonish girls.  
  
Chappu: Ssshhh! Keep it down, ya? -The elder ones got closer to the table and to Chappu.- Err, guys, what are you lookin at? ^^''' Stop staring at me, ya?  
  
Jecht was inrigued.: Only if you tell us that little story of yours, with the big b--  
  
Tidus interrupted him.: Dad!!!  
  
Jecht reformulated his phrase: Well, with the black mage.  
  
Chappu: Do i really have to? =/  
  
All the guys said: Yes !  
  
Chappu: All right then...  
  
Auron: Looks like you were right, Braska. We have found something to talk about.  
  
Tidus: Then, the Lulu subject is on the table. Bring it on, Chappu!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, as you can guess, on the next chapter, the 5 guys will talk about Lulu. I still have to think about it, but as i said on the Author's Introduction it will have the love triangle Wakka+Lulu+Chappu. I'll try to update as soon as i can.  
  
Oh yeah, and please review! 


End file.
